Fall Strains
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Como sobreviver a perda da pessoa que mais se ama? Apenas as lembranças podem dar forças, mas essas mesmas lembranças destróem o cavaleiro de Escorpião. [Yaoi: MiloxCamus] MILO POV.


**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya_ pertence a _Massami Kurumada_ & cia. "_Fall Strains_" e "_Together Complete_" pertencem a banda _To/die/for_. Estou pegando tudo emprestado para essa fic, então não me processem, por favor!

**Fall Strains**

Parecia que quanto mais os dias passavam, mais a dor aumentava. E quanto mais eu dizia a mim mesmo que deveria odiá-lo, mais essas palavras me corroíam.

Eu jamais poderia odiar alguém a quem amara de verdade. Jamais poderia odiar você, Camus.  
_  
Where were you when I need someone _

_Onde estava você quando eu precisei de alguém_

_To help me ease my pain _

_Para me ajudar a aliviar a dor?_

_Where were you when I need comfort _

_Onde estava você quando eu precisei de conforto_

_To get me through the day _

_Para me conduzir pelo dia?_

Por mais que eu tentasse demonstrar força, estava destruído. E sei que muitos notaram isso. Na memória de nossos amigos que sobreviveram ficara a imagem do imponente cavaleiro de Escorpião chorando feito uma criança sobre seu corpo morto. Só os deuses sabem quanta força – que eu não possuía, não naquele momento. - tive de reunir para estar impecável diante daquela jovem, que realmente era Athena.

Eu não queria estar ali. Não quando na décima primeira casa, jazia o pedaço mais importante de minha vida. Como viver sem você, Camus de Aquário? Por que você teve de morrer? Não poderia ensinar sua mais poderosa técnica aquele seu maldito pupilo, sem que ele o matasse? Eu achara que entendera seus motivos, quando tive meu confronto com Hyoga. O deixei passar, sabendo que você se orgulharia de minha atitude. Até podia ouvi-lo dizer: "Parece que está aprendendo a usar a cabeça e não só os punhos na luta, mon ami."

Essas palavras nunca saíram de seus lábios. Imaginara que depois daquela sangrenta batalha, tudo ficaria em paz e nós poderíamos comentar sobre o que acontecera, como um pesadelo longínquo. E no entanto, cá estava eu. Sobrevivera a batalha, mas não a sua perda.

Você sempre me chamou de egoísta, mas no fim das contas o egoísta foi você, que partiu desse mundo sem pensar no que seria de mim.

_There was no one to hold my hand _

_Não havia ninguém para segurar minha mão_

_When I couldn't sleep at night _

_Quando eu não conseguia dormir a noite_

_No one there to understand _

_Ninguém ali para entender_

_Too scared to sleep 'til daylight _

_Muito assustado para dormir até o amanhecer_

E quando a noite chegava, eu ia sorrateiramente até seu templo. Deitava em sua cama e agarrava o travesseiro com força, sentindo seu cheiro, como se apesar de tudo, uma parte sua ainda estivesse comigo. Eu não dormia antes do nascer do sol, quando já estava esgotado e o sono me vencia. Nas poucas vezes que me lembro de ter sonhado, eu sonhara com minha morte. Nunca temera tanto estar vivo, pois apenas a morte me levaria para perto de ti. Por outro lado, havia o maldito dever de cavaleiro, que embora eu estivesse me lixando para com ele, sabia que deveria cumprir. Não seria esse o conselho que me daria, Mestre do Gelo? Cada uma das vezes que tentei pôr fim a minha vida, sua voz repreendedora me viera a mente, condenando-me por minha fraqueza. Se eu continuei a viver, foi por ti. Mesmo que sua partida houvesse representado a minha própria morte como homem.

_Another night without you _

_Mais uma noite sem você_

_Another night of fear _

_Mais uma noite de medo_

_Another night of loneliness _

_Mais uma noite de solidão_

_Wishing you were here _

_Desejando que você estivesse aqui_

O tempo vai passando e tanto a dor quanto o arrependimento me dominam e destroem. Quanta coisa eu poderia ter dito ou feito! Quantas vezes eu tentei ignorar o que sentia, apenas com medo de ser rejeitado, pois achava ser impossível conquistar alguém que parecia se esconder dos sentimentos. Embora eu o conhecesse melhor do que muitos – talvez melhor do que qualquer pessoa. - tinha receio de botar a perder a nossa amizade. Perder você completamente Camus... eu sempre soube que não seria capaz de suportar isso, mas não tinha consciência do quanto doeria.

Agora eu olho para os quatro cantos de seu templo e me sinto pequeno e perdido. É como se eu voltasse a ser aquela criança que logo de cara se apegara a você, mesmo tendo dificuldade de me aproximar, nunca desistindo de ficar perto de ti. E me sinto quase como quando fomos enviados para treinar fora do Santuário, em busca da conquista de nossas armaduras douradas, só que dessa vez dói mais. Naquela época, eu sabia que você voltaria trazendo a sagrada armadura de Aquário, tinha certeza que nos reencontraríamos, mesmo que levasse tempo. Hoje eu só tenho a certeza de morrer um dia e quem sabe encontrá-lo. E essa certeza não facilita as coisas.

_Can't find the light without you _

_Não posso encontrar a luz sem você_

_Darkness call me near _

_A escuridão me chama de perto_

_To another sleepless night _

_Para outra noite de insônia _

_Wishing you were here _

_Desejando que você estivesse aqui_

Me pergunto quanto tempo mais vou suportar, sentindo minha alma ser destroçada, dia após dia. Ainda assim, busco forças em sua memória. Cada passo que dou, é pensando em você. Cada segundo que vivo, é por sua causa. Como pôde ser tão egoísta Camus de Aquário?

"Como pôde me deixar, como?"

É o que pergunto, em lágrimas, todas as noites, diante de seu túmulo. E sem resposta, caminho de volta as Doze Casas, sempre passando por meu templo como se ele não existisse e me martirizando em Aquário, cada centímetro daquela casa me lembrando você. Por fim, desabo em sua cama, me prendendo às lembranças de noites perfeitas que passamos e de cada um daqueles momentos que agora não passam de amargas lembranças.

_Years we shared have lost their meaning _

_Os anos que vivemos perderam o sentido_

_Without you by my side _

_Sem você ao meu lado_

_Memories of all the good time _

_Lembranças de todos os bons tempos_

_Bring tears in my eyes _

_Trazem lágrimas aos meus olhos_

E assim, sei que os dias se repetirão. O calendário já não faz sentido e para mim pouco importa. Eu me entrego a dor. Jamais poderia apagar esse sentimento. Enquanto eu viver, carregarei a sua lembrança como meu porto seguro, mesmo que a dor possa ser maior agora.

Porque eu o amo, Camus. E é exatamente isso que nos unirá, pela eternidade.

_Eternity is too long time without you  
Come and dry my tears  
Better dead without you  
Than living without you _

_Eternidade é muito tempo sem você_

_Venha e enxugue minhas lágrimas_

_Melhor morto sem você_

_Do que vivendo sem ti_

**The End**

**N/A: **Sei que esse tipo de fic já tá mais do que batido, mas eu _tinha _de fazer uma songfic dessa música e essa foi a idéia que mais encaixou! A estrofe no final da fic é da música _"Together Complete"_, também da maravilhosa banda _To/die/for_.

Coloquei toda a minha tristeza na fic, para dar mais sentimento. Espero que tenham gostado! REVIEWS, PLEASE! ó.ò


End file.
